Pipe clamps are commonly used to join variously structured pipes and other tubular bodies in exhaust systems. In many applications, it is desirable for the joint between the pipes to provide a fluid-tight seal and to have good resistance against axial separation. One type of pipe clamp is a band clamp which is used with telescopically overlapping pipes, and another type is a pipe coupler which is used with end-to-end abutting pipes. Both types typically include a band to be placed and tightened over the pipes, and both types can include a sealing sleeve and/or gasket to be tightened beneath the band.